banjo_kazooiefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Señor de los Juegos
El''' Señor de los Juegos''' (Lord of Games o L.O.G en ingles), abreviado como SJ, es el personaje principal en Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. Está cansado de la constante rivalidad de Banjo, Kazooie y Gruntilda, y decide poner fin a su enfrentamiento. Espera que su enfrentamiento se sepa quién es realmente digno de ser dueño de la Montaña Espiral, por lo que el ganador se llevara la propiedad del terreno, y el perdedor estará sujeto a una eternidad para trabajar en su fábrica de videojuegos. Él va por la modestia de crear todos los mundos en los que compite. Historia La trama empezaría con Banjo, Kazooie estando apunto de pelear contra Gruntilda en ese mismo instante aparecería el Sr. de los Juegos deteniendo el tiempo por un momento, presentándose ante ellos y afirmando ser el creador de los videojuegos que jamas se han hecho, a lo que también supuestamente habría sido el creador de los primeros juegos de Banjo-Kazooie siendo conscientes de muchos detalles clásicos de la serie, incluyendo los gustos de Tooty y la Montaña de Mumbo, que ambos aparecieron en el mismo juego. Se hace referencia a estos y otros personajes. Sr. de los Juegos decidió poner a prueba a Banjo, Kazooie y a Gruntilda donde verdaderamente comenzaría el juego en donde el ganador recibiría el titulo de la propiedad de toda la Montaña Espiral, por lo cual Banjo y Kazooie tendrían que completar todas las misiones y tareas pasando a través de 5 mundos diferentes antes de que Gruntilda lograse obtener el titulo de la propiedad, cuando Banjo y Kazooie lograron como meta final derrotar en un combate a Grunty y Piddles, obtuvieron los ultimos 6 Jiggys en el que concluiría la ultima de las misiones en la Montaña Espiral, en ese mismo momento aparecería de nuevo S.J donde al ver que Banjo y Kazooie lograron ganar les daría el titulo de la propiedad, mientras que a Gruntilda y a Piddles seria una empleada de la Fabrica de Videojuegos del Señor de los Juegos. Características Físicas Es una clase de ser alto que usa un tipo de capa morada con broches y bordes dorados, su cabeza es una gran pantalla de televisor por lo que en la pantalla sus ojos son un juego de Pong, alrededor de el circulan 2 ratones (ratones de Pc) que por lo visto le acompañan todo el tiempo, parece ser como si también tuviera un tipo de poder casi omnisciente y poder teletransportarse en cualquier parte, lo que también puede cambiar la realidad de las cosas y a las personas. Curiosidades *En la Ciudad Duelo el Señor de los Juegos había mencionado en algunos de sus comentarios ,que tenia una esposa llamada Señora de los Juegos y que también es responsable de crear variedades de videojuegos de distintos géneros. *Al pasar la mitad de la canción "Inside the LogBox" de la banda sonora, una voz robótica dice: "Welcome to my world, Stupid Bear and Bird, Lots to do and see, Stop and Swop on 360", es claramente la voz del Señor de los Juegos. *Su cara es una referencia al juego "Pong", que fue uno de los primeros videojuegos que se crearon. *El Sr. de los juegos menciona a la popular mascota de Nintendo, "Mario", hablando con Kazooie: "¡Hemos estado en varios juegos! "Pero ni de lejos tanto como ese caballero italiano, correcto?" Esto es una referencia a que Mario apareció en más de 200 juegos (incluyendo spin-off), y Banjo Kazooie sólo ha tenido como 5 juegos. *En un principio al Sr. de los juegos se le iba a llamar el "Dios de los juegos" (God of Games). Galería Sr. de los juegos.png Sj.png Ratones con el Señor de los juegos.png Contrato del Sr. de los juegos.png Gog's Factory.jpg Sr. de los juegos concept art.jpg Sr de los juegos concept art 2.jpg Sr de los juegos concept art 4.jpg Sr. de los juegos concept art 3.png Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes de Baches y Cachivaches Categoría:Aliados